Objectifs inachevés
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Neuf ans après la fin de l'anime. Certains démons n'ont pas étés bien enterrés et il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils ressortent du placard où on les y a enfermés.
1. Maka

Informations importantes :

**Spoilers** : Sur les 51 épisodes de l'anime. Cette fic est une fic animeverse donc.

**Disclaimer **: Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo

[_Blabla inintéressant_] Bonjour, bonjour.

Habituellement je ne me lance pas dans des "longues" fanfictions de plusieurs chapitres. J'ai tendance à plus ou moins rapidement lâcher en cours de route mon histoire mais cette fois-ci je vais essayer de tenir bon et de réussir à m'amuser tout en écrivant quelque chose d'intéressant.

Cette histoire étant "post anime", il y a donc des spoilers sur les 51 épisodes de la série. D'habitude je préfère écrire sur le manga ou les personnages que j'apprécie sont mieux développés mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec la fin de l'anime qui m'a laissé un avis assez mitigé sur plusieurs points.

Je ne suis pas trop du genre à aimer les histoires "tel année après la fin", parce que je les trouve souvent ennuyeuses et à peu près toutes semblables (on met tous les couples qu'on aime ensemble, ils ont des enfants qui vont sur les mêmes traces que leurs parents, etc...) alors j'espère que celle-ci est assez différente de ce qui se fait d'habitude !

Quand je le relis, ce premier chapitre ne me semble pas vraiment intéressant mais il était fondamental pour poser les bases. J'ai été assez surprise de l'écrire aussi aisément, je suis du genre à ramer comme pas possible pour écrire quoi que ce soit (bon en même temps au final il dépasse à peine 2000 mots)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

[/_Blabla inintéressant_]

----

Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, envoyant avec peine ses derniers rayons de lumière en direction de la lune qui grimpait déjà dans le ciel en grimaçant, amenant nuit et étoiles avec elle.

Du haut de la terrasse de Shibusen qui offrait une vue magnifique sur la ville de Death City, Maka Albarn, le dos contre le muret de pierre qui servait de barrière et la tête plongée dans son livre ignorait totalement le paysage qui s'étendait en dessous d'elle.

« Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux si tu continues à lire ici. »

La jeune femme releva la tête en direction de la voix, les mèches de cheveux de ses deux couettes suivirent le mouvement et glissèrent sur ses épaules.

Dans le cadre de la porte se tenait une fille aux cheveux courts blonds et dont l'uniforme scolaire arborait l'insigne de Shibusen. Une main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, elle souriait légèrement. Quittant l'ombre du bâtiment, elle fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Maka sous la lumière orangée du soleil couchant.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée à reprendre ta couleur de cheveux habituelle ?

-J'aime bien cette couleur, cela te dérange tant que ça ?

-Disons juste que cela rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, répondit Maka en refermant son livre, mais dis moi, tu n'est sûrement pas venue jusqu'ici uniquement pour me conseiller un meilleur coin de lecture n'est-ce pas Rachel ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais appuya ses coudes sur le parapet et posa ses mains sous son menton, englobant de son regard la ville des faucheurs d'âmes. En bas, les rues se vidaient peu à peu alors que les habitants rentraient chez eux, allumaient les lumières et fermaient les volets pour la nuit d'été qui arrivait. Les ombres des bâtiments grandissaient et se découpaient en tâches bleues marine sur les murs couleur ocre. Un chien errant poussa un jappement qui résonna dans les rues voisines.

« Je suis ta partenaire, c'est normal que je vienne te voir et te tenir compagnie non ? », dit-elle enfin.

Maka eut un sourire triste.

« Oui, c'est ce que font les partenaires. »

Rachel n'ajouta rien et pendant un moment elles restèrent ici sans bouger, regardant en silence les camaïeux de orange du ciel et de la terre se dégrader lentement.

Le soleil finit par abandonner sa lutte contre la lune et les deux partenaires rentrèrent chez elles.

Les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient les rues du chemin du retour.

----

Maka retira la casserole du feu, versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine et soupira en poussant la porte du salon du pied. Depuis quelques années, elle se levait de plus en plus tôt et n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Les volets du salon n'avaient pas étés fermés la veille et le spectacle éphémère de l'aurore était visible à travers la fenêtre.

Affalée sur le sofa, Maka regarda le soleil se lever à nouveau sur Death City tout en jouant avec l'étiquette de son sachet de thé. Elle pouvait voir la voisine de l'appartement d'en face ouvrir les volets et arroser les fleurs en pot accrochées à la rambarde de sa fenêtre avant de se préparer à partir au travail.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle habitait dans cet appartement, songea-t-elle. Les vieux souvenirs de l'époque où Soul était encore son partenaire étaient tenaces et ce profond sentiment de nostalgie qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'agaçait. Elle voulait aller de l'avant mais tout ce qui était proche d'elle la raccrochait au passé et elle n'avait pu quitter Death City comme ses amis l'avaient fait au fil des dernières années.

Même Blair est partie, soupira-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la chatière qu'ils avaient faite installé pour la fausse sorcière il y avait déjà si longtemps et que la jeune Albarn n'avait pas trouv le courage de retirer.

«J'ai toujours Rachel. »

Elle se le dit à voix haute pour mieux se persuader que c'était la vérité et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Maka tendit sa main vers la fenêtre, la lueur jaune pâle du soleil levant provoquait d'étranges reflets sur la main qui devenait faux, la chair qui devenait métal. La jeune femme agita d'un air las son bras transformé en lame avant de lui faire reprendre son apparence originale.

Depuis son combat contre le Kishin, sa nature d'arme s'était peu à peu réveillée, prenant bien vite le pas sur celle de meister. Elle avait regardé avec angoisse les images des scanners de son âme évoluer au fil des jours, se transformant peu à peu pour correspondre à celle d'une arme.

Jusqu'au jour où Soul devint une Death Scythe, près de huit ans auparavant, et qu'elle ne fut plus du tout capable de le manier.

De même qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de manier d'autres armes, d'entrer en résonance avec elles de la même manière, avec le même naturel que celui de deux partenaires. C'est là qu'elle comprit que son âme avait définitivement changé.

Le docteur Stein lui avait expliqué que ce genre de chose arrivait aux enfants dont les parents avaient une âme de nature différente. Maka aurait beau vouloir manier une arme de tout son cœur, ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant. « Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas l'apparence, c'est l'âme. », elle haït ce précepte, tout comme elle voulut détester Spirit encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais détesté, pour lui avoir donné cette nature d'arme. Jusqu'au jour où elle ne put plus s'en empêcher et qu'elle se laissa aller à pleurer dans ses bras. Ce jour là, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et devait continuer à avancer.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas avoir de meister, elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir partir à la chasse aux embryons de démon pour devenir Death Scythe à son tour.

Maka avait refusé toutes les propositions qu'on lui avait faite, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose. Cela avait duré pendant presque un an, jusqu'à ce que Rachel revienne à Shibusen ; son âme correspondait à celle d'un meister et elle avait décidé d'étudier à l'école des faucheurs d'âme.

Cela faisait trois ans, à l'époque, qu'elle n'avait pas vu la petite fille et celle-ci lui avait alors semblé beaucoup moins timide que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Oui, Rachel avait l'air totalement épanouie lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré à nouveau. Alors, quand la petite fille lui avait proposé de faire équipe, Maka avait accepté sans réfléchir. Sans penser au fait que faire équipe avec cette petite fille dont le visage ressemblait tant à celui de Medusa serait sûrement éprouvant au début.

Six ans plus tard tout le monde avait quitté Death City peu à peu mais Rachel était toujours sa partenaire.

« C'est vrai, j'ai Rachel avec moi.», répéta-t-elle doucement

Elle but une gorgée de thé et sourit. À travers la fenêtre, le soleil s'en donnait maintenant à cœur joie pour illuminer la ville, fêtant une nouvelle victoire sur la lune qui disparaissait, et la voisine d'en face fermait à clé la porte de son appartement.

----

Les élèves bavardaient avec entrain dans l'amphithéâtre mais Maka savait qu'ils s'arrêteraient immédiatement dès que le professeur Mifune arriverait ; il était strict et ses cours étaient passionnants, ces deux bonnes raisons suffisaient pour obtenir un silence total ainsi qu'une bonne écoute de la part des élèves.

« Comment vas-tu Maka ? »

Une petite main chaude attrapa la sienne, la faux humaine se tourna vers sa partenaire qui venait d'arriver et de s'asseoir à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres. Maka répondit avec plaisir à Rachel avant d'engager une conversation sur les derniers livres qu'elles avaient lu. Contrairement à Soul, sa deuxième partenaire adorait lire et étudiait énormément, travaillant même sur des matières qui n'étaient pas au programme de l'académie. Cela faisait plaisir à Maka d'avoir un partenaire avec qui elle pouvait parler de ses passions, d'étude de l'âme théorique, de science et de littérature générale.

Tandis qu'elles parlaient de livres qu'elles désiraient lire prochainement, Rachel tapota le bois sombre de la table d'un air hésitant et Maka sourit malicieusement.

« Encore un livre de la bibliothèque de Shibusen auquel tu ne peux pas encore accéder ?

-Hmm, marmonna une Rachel indécise, ce n'est vraiment pas terrible d'être un meister une étoile : on ne peut accéder à aucun livre. Cela ne te déranges pas de me prêter ta carte une fois de plus ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit angéliquement, Maka se sentit fondre et lui tendit sa carte où figuraient trois étoiles. C'était une entorse au règlement d'une certaine manière mais elle faisait exactement la même chose avec la carte de son père lorsque elle-même n'avait qu'une étoile et de toute façon elle considérait qu'augmenter son savoir et sa culture générale ne pouvait jamais faire de mal. Rachel avait un esprit critique très prononcé et il leur arrivait souvent de débattre sur des théories et des ouvrages, cela finissait même parfois par des disputes tant elles étaient passionnées par leurs sujets.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Maka, tu vas vite passer deux étoiles : tu es la meilleure élève actuelle de Shibusen après tout !

-Ho, non. Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse être meilleure que toi Maka, répondit Rachel en riant, tu as obtenu tes trois étoiles à seize ans et j'en ai déjà dix-sept.

-C'était un cas spécial ! Comme j'ai vaincu le Kishin, maître Shinigami s'est senti obligé et puis maintenant je ne suis plus vraiment une élève donc, euh… »

Maka se sentait toujours gênée de parler de sa victoire contre Ashura étant donné que tout s'était passé tellement vite et qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Le sourire constant de Rachel se fit plus malicieux en la voyant ainsi. Un instant, l'arme humaine crut revoir Medusa dans les traits de son amie. Le serpent qui lui avait volé son visage et son corps il y avait déjà si longtemps mais dont le fantôme ne semblait jamais vouloir définitivement disparaître.

Le bruit sourd, un rien métallique, de la sonnerie de Shibusen retentit quatre fois et les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore assis s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur place.

Quand l'écho du dernier son de cloche se fut totalement éteint, le professeur Mifune n'était pas encore arrivé. Maka fronça les sourcils, c'était rare qu'il arrive en retard en cours.

Les étudiants se regardaient entre eux d'un air incertain et si le niveau sonore de la pièce avait baissé, certains d'entre eux bavardaient encore. Maka entendit même un élève poser des questions sur la santé de leur professeur ces derniers jours. À ce rythme, des rumeurs allaient commencer à germer et à se propager dans toute l'école, songea la blonde. À ses côtés, Rachel regardait d'un air plutôt ennuyé les quelques élèves qui se mettaient déjà à spéculer.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit finalement et Mifune entra. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'estrade, un bras appuyé nonchalamment contre la garde de son sabre, et déposa quelques papiers sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers la classe. Le bruit de fond s'arrêta.

« Miss Rachel, appela l'épéiste, vous êtes demandé en salle des professeurs. Apparemment c'est assez important donc allez y maintenant.

-Vraiment ?

-Professeur ! Est-ce que je dois y aller aussi ?, demanda Maka en levant la main, Vu que Rachel est ma partenaire…

-Non, elle est la seule à être appelé. Puisqu'il y a des chances qu'elle ne revienne pas avant la fin du cours je suppose que tu voudras bien me servir d'assistante pour ce cours de duel ?

-Oui ! », répondit Maka avec entrain avant de se tourner vers Rachel.

Celle-ci s'était levé et lui murmura un bref «désolé» avant de descendre les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre à la hâte et de quitter la salle, refermant la lourde porte derrière elle.

Se demandant, vaguement inquiète, ce qu'un professeur pouvait avoir à dire à son amie, Maka reporta cependant son attention sur le cours.


	2. Stein

Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo et à Square Enix.

Blabla inutile :

Voici enfin le second chapitre ! Je ne saurais dire si il a été facile ou difficile à écrire, en tout cas ce fut long et j'ai beaucoup écrit. En effet, il fait plus du double du chapitre d'introduction. Pas cool, je préfère faire des chapitres un minimum égaux au niveau de la taille.

Il y a quelques "théories" autour de l'âme, j'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop saugrenu et un minimum crédible.

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire en sorte que tout soit clair et qu'on n'ai pas l'impression que la situation finale est bizarre mais à la fin je saturais un peu. Une énième relecture n'aurait sûrement pas été de mal pour améliorer ce chapitre (j'ai tendance à me relire maintes et maintes fois au fur et à mesure que j'écris) mais je crois que je ne serais plus capable de le regarder en face avant quelques temps.

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

-----------

La salle des professeurs de Shibusen n'était pas très spacieuse étant donné que l'école ne possédait pas énormément d'enseignants. Elle était cependant, sans hésitation, une des salles les moins bien rangées de l'établissement. Des papiers, livres, cahiers et classeurs s'empilaient sur les étagères et ce qui débordait avait été entassé à la va-vite dans un coin de la pièce. Les trois quarts des stylos n'avaient plus d'encre mais personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de les jeter à la poubelle. Un exemplaire du livre de la légende d'Excalibur servait à caler la seule table de la salle dont un pied avait malencontreusement été rétréci des années auparavant, au cours d'un accident dont plus personne ne se souvenait clairement.

Un mégot venait d'être posé dans le vieux cendrier ébréché qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis bien longtemps. L'atmosphère était emplie d'une légère mais désagréable odeur de fumée de cigarette.

« Franchement Stein, tu disparais sans prévenir il y a huit ans, tu ne songes même pas à donner des nouvelles et maintenant tu reviens de la même manière, aussi brusquement qu'une tempête. Pense un peu aux autres avant de rappliquer par surprise !

-Calme toi un peu Spirit, je n'ai pas vraiment disparu, je suis juste parti faire différentes expérimentations à travers le monde, répondit Stein en sortant une cigarette du paquet qu'il gardait dans la poche de sa blouse de médecin.

-Je sais, grogna l'arme humaine, et tu en as profité pour écrire trois livres sur des recherches et théories scientifiques.

-Tu les as lu ? Je suis surpris.

-Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Spirit, comme si j'allais lire ce genre de bouquins sordides ! Je suis sûr que tu y as glissé des anecdotes sur les expériences que tu m'as fais subir. »

Death Scythe fit une pause avant de reprendre plus calmement :

« Maka les as lu par contre. Tu peux te sentir honoré que ma fille adorée ait daignée poser les yeux sur les comptes-rendus de tes actions diaboliques.

-Vraiment ? Enfin ce n'est pas très étonnant vu que Maka adore lire, Stein rit doucement avant de reprendre d'un ton professionnel, pour les références te concernant : chapitres quatre, cinq et six du premier livre et le début de la deuxième partie de « Expériences et théories autour de l'âme par le docteur Franken Stein».

-Pas la peine de les énumérer ! »

L'ancien professeur alluma la cigarette qu'il avait jusque là fait tourner entre ses doigts pendant que Spirit continuait à râler et à se lamenter sur les années de malheurs qu'il avait subi à cause de son ancien partenaire.

« À part ça, comment va Maka ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle étudiait encore à Shibusen et je me demandait bien pourquoi. Elle a déjà vingt-cinq ans non ?

-Ahah, ricana Spirit d'un air triomphant, malgré ton air volontairement détaché tu meurt d'envie de savoir ce qui est arrivé à tout le monde ici n'est-ce pas ? Sache que ma fille adorée suit uniquement les cours pratiques pour aider sa partenaire actuelle qui est toujours en formation, elle participe également aux cours de sport afin de renforcer son corps et son âme. Maka est tellement studieuse ! En plus, certains professeurs lui demandent de les aider pour leurs cours en tant qu'assistante et je crois bien qu'un jour elle sera même enseignante ici ! Ma petite Maka est vraiment géniale, superbe, sensationnelle !»

Stein expira un fin nuage de fumée qui s'étira vers le plafond de la salle.

« Son partenaire c'est la petite Rachel n'est-ce pas ? »

Stein mordillait sa cigarette, le regard dans le vide, l'air un peu las, comme si la réponse à la question qu'il posait ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

« En effet c'est elle. Tu m'as l'air bien informé, répondit Spirit d'un air suspect, enfin pour finir ce que j'avais à dire, ne t'attends pas à ce que Maka t'accueilles les bras ouverts. Elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu es revenu ici sans prévenir !

-Oh, vraiment ? Pour les informations, je les ai reçus de Marie, quand je suis passé la voir en Australie. »

Il fit tourner légèrement sa vis d'un côté.

-Elle revient passer quelques temps ici la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs, tu étais au courant ? Crona sera là aussi.

-Non je ne savais pas, ça fait déjà six mois que j'ai quitté l'Australie alors ce n'était sûrement pas encore prévu. Nous allons avoir droit à un grand rassemblement si je comprends bien. »

Death Scythe allait répliquer quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte.

« C'est pour moi. », fit Stein avant d'écraser son mégot et de se diriger vers la porte.

Spirit a à peine le temps de le voir l'ouvrir, la fermer et de penser « Ce n'était pas Rachel à l'instant ? » avant de n'entendre plus que l'écho des bruits de pas porté par le couloir.

----

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour à Shibusen… »

Stein marchait en tête, d'un pas guilleret, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Rachel qui le suivait en lui lançant des regards interrogateurs. Le docteur n'avait pas perdu ses repères, malgré les neuf années passées en dehors de Shibusen et ses pieds semblaient le mener d'eux même jusqu'à leur destination.

« L'infirmerie ? »

Stein poussa la porte en bois qui avait été réparée à maintes reprises par la faute d'élèves trop brutaux ou inattentifs et entra, Rachel toujours sur ses talons, dans son ombre.

« Le professeur Nygus n'est pas là

-Elle a un cours de sport à assurer, cela aurait été dérangeant qu'elle soit présente maintenant. »

Il attrapa la chaise à roulette du bureau et s'assit dessus, se servant du dossier comme accoudoir. Rachel le regarda, les sourcils froncés, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela. Comment la présence du professeur Nygus dans sa propre infirmerie pourrait-elle être dérangeante ? »

Un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres et Stein crut entendre un léger rire, comme un murmure. À ses yeux, ces lèvres fermées étaient identiques à celles de Medusa et Stein dut faire un effort pour se rappeler que c'était la sorcière qui avait volé ce sourire à l'enfant et que Rachel devrait avoir le droit de l'utiliser sans que personne n'aille penser à celle qui avait réveillé le Kishin.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici ? »

Le ton de la voix ainsi que le regard étaient sérieux maintenant et Stein soupira en s'avouant silencieusement qu'il ne pourrai s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, tentant de se concentrer sur son but, et sorti un stéthoscope d'une des poches de sa blouse.

« Examen médical. Il y a neuf ans, j'ai demandé à ce que tu passes un examen médical détaillé au moins trois fois par an et ce durant trois ans, dans le but de vérifier si il n'y avait aucune séquelles laissées par la sorcière Medusa durant la période où elle avait pris possession de ton corps. »

Le docteur tourna sa chaise vers le bureau et fouilla dans les nombreux dossiers qu'il y avait étalé quelques heures plus tôt, avant de passer dans la salle des professeurs pour demander à Mifune d'aller chercher Rachel.

« Tous les tests ont été ensuite validés par Shibusen mais il y a quelques petits points qui m'inquiétaient un peu.

-Quelques petits points ?

-Une tension artérielle en dessous de la moyenne, une carence en sucre…De plus le test psychologique que tu as passé fait part d'un comportement asocial et d'une tendance à se renfermer sur soi-même. Je voulais donc faire un bref examen histoire de vérifier tout cela, ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne sera pas long.»

Rachel s'assit sur le siège du patient et déboutonna sa chemise. Stein colla l'embout du stéthoscope contre sa poitrine et porta attention aux battements de cœur. La sensation de la peau chaude du patient contre le métal froid était assez étrange, nostalgique, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de patient ou fait d'examen, trop occupé à voyager, passer de pays en pays sans chercher à s'arrêter.

« Et-ce que tu as eu des problèmes avec des élèves à cause de ce que t'as fait Medusa ?

-Vous voulez dire quelque chose comme des brimades ? C'est arrivé, enfin je pense que ça aurait pu être pire et je ne reçois presque plus aucuns commentaires.

-Précise ?

-Juste quelques « sorcière » en guise d'insultes et des messes basses dans mon dos. »

Stein se demanda vaguement si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas l'air très affectée, lui-même n'avait jamais été touché par le fait qu'on l'ait traité de monstre à maintes reprises dans son enfance.

« La couleur de tes cheveux, c'est une teinture ?

-Je les ai fait décolorer.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que l'on pourrait y voir la présence de…

-Non », coupa Rachel sèchement

Elle fit une légère pause avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

« Et je crois que vous avez eu bien assez de temps pour écouter les battements de mon cœur. »

Stein, qui jusque là ne portait attention qu'à son stéthoscope, releva lentement la tête, détaillant les plis de la chemise trop large pour le corps maigrichon de l'adolescente, le cou entouré de mèches blondes et les yeux perçants qui le fixaient froidement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la bouche du docteur se fendit d'un sourire faux.

« Hé bien, peux-tu te retourner dans ce cas ? »

D'un mouvement vif, Rachel fit demi-tour et présenta son dos au professeur qui se demanda s'il préférait ignorer l'expression du visage de sa patiente ou se sentir observé par ses iris noisette.

« Le docteur John Smith qui s'est occupé de tes examens médicaux, c'est celui qui a écrit le livre sur les améliorations du scanneur d'âme au fil du temps ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce médecin ?

-Il était sur la liste des médecins autorisés pour mes examens. Son cabinet n'était pas très loin de chez moi, c'est un médecin réputé, voilà tout. »

Avant de partir en voyage, Stein avait laissé une liste de noms et d'adresses de médecin en qui il avait confiance pour rendre les meilleurs résultats possibles aux tests médicaux demandés.

« On dirait bien que faire un choix va s'avérer plus dur que prévu», pensa-t-il en soupirant avant de placer l'embout du stéthoscope en dessous de l'omoplate gauche de la jeune fille.

Les examens se suivirent et Stein trouvait toujours quelque chose de plus à vérifier. La cloche de la fin du premier cours sonna et le docteur ne semblait pas du tout décidé à s'arrêter.

« Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ? À moins que vous ne comptiez me faire manquer une autre heure de cours ?

-Juste une dernière chose, assura-t-il en se plaçant entre la porte et l'élève comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, ce ne sera pas long.

-De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ? »

Stein se dirigea vers le bureau pour récupérer une pochette plastique, il l'ouvrit, sortit le premier document et le montra à Rachel.

« C'est un scan, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle hésita un instant, un scan de mon âme ?

-En effet. Voici le scan que j'ai fait il y a neuf ans, quelques jours après que tu ais été libérée. Comme les procédés pour scanner l'âme n'étaient pas encore aussi développés qu'aujourd'hui, la qualité de l'image n'est pas terrible mais j'avais remarqué quelque chose d'assez étrange. Une sorte de tâche sur l'image. »

Il fit un pas en avant, mettant sous le nez de Rachel le document composé du scan de l'âme ainsi que de graphiques et de suites de chiffres censés déterminer la longueur d'âme. Il pointait de son index la tâche dont il parlait et qui était facilement visible ; elle se trouvait contre le bord de la forme ronde et pâle de l'âme.

« Il n'y a que deux possibilités, il s'agit soit d'une trace due à la mauvaise qualité du scanneur, soit d'un résidu d'âme. »

Bien que cela soit plutôt rare, il arrivait que lorsque deux âmes soient très proches, comme lors d'une résonance, un résidu, une trace de l'âme se détache et se colle sur l'âme du partenaire. C'était évidemment totalement inoffensif, il s'agissait juste d'une trace contenant la fréquence, le souvenir de l'âme de l'autre personne. Seulement, dans certains cas particuliers il y avait la possibilité d'une exception.

« Vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait d'un résidu de l'âme de la sorcière Medusa ?

-Je le pense toujours ; à cette époque il était quasiment impossible qu'une autre personne ait pu laisser un résidu de son âme dans la tienne. Par mesure de sécurité j'ai demandé à ce qu'on scanne ton âme lors de tes examens médicaux.

-Résultat ?

-Toute trace étrangère a disparu. Il ne semble pas y avoir de problème avoir la longueur de l'âme non plus.

-C'est bon à entendre.»

Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Stein. Cependant tout lui semblait mensonger chez elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée sur le pas de la porte de la salle des professeurs. Dans chacun de ses gestes, sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, de cligner des yeux ou de tendre le cou il recherchait le souvenir flou de Medusa et ce, malgré le fait que toutes les preuves soient contre la possibilité qu'elle soit encore vivante.

Stein tourna la vis greffée à sa tête tout en réfléchissant, provoquant un cliquetis sinistre.

« Malheureusement j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Je voudrais donc scanner ton âme à nouveau. »

Rachel laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Le docteur rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Y a-t-il un problème avec ma proposition ?

-Pas vraiment un problème, répondit-elle d'un air incertain, j'aimerais juste savoir quelle est cette chose étrange dont vous parlez. Jusqu'à présent, vous aviez de bonnes raisons pour me faire passer chacun de ces examens mais là je ne vois vraiment pas. Si le résidu d'âme a disparu, il est totalement impossible qu'il réapparaisse, aussi, à moins que je ne juge la raison qui vous pousse à faire un scan suffisante pour m'y plier, je refuse de subir cet examen. »

Le manque d'assurance dans sa voix s'était dissipé durant son discours et elle regardait maintenant le docteur d'un air méfiant, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il essaie de la forcer à se faire scanner l'âme.

Stein sourit. « Bien pensé Medusa », songea-t-il avant de se rendre compte du nom qu'il avait utilisé inconsciemment.

« Ne saute pas d'étapes. Ne te laisse pas trop entraîner par tes impressions. Essaie de garder une réflexion la plus objective possible. Reste calme. »

Tout en se répétant mentalement ceci, il fit face une nouvelle fois à l'adolescente qui semblait vraiment décidée à partir si il n'ouvrait pas la bouche maintenant.

« Bien sûr, j'ai une explication qui justifie cet examen, je ne suis pas sûr que tu la considères comme suffisante mais autant essayer n'est-ce pas ? »

Le docteur avait plaqué sur son visage un sourire crispé qui paraissait lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fit un pas en avant et la jeune fille recula elle-même d'un pas, l'air beaucoup moins assurée que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je vous écoute. »

Stein s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pourquoi as-tu attendu trois ans avant de revenir à Shibusen pour y devenir meister ?

-Comment ?! »

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose une question, plutôt à ce qu'il se lance dans un long exposé.

« Contente toi de répondre.

-Je… j'ai voulu attendre d'avoir passé la durée d'examen nécessaire afin que tout soupçon concernant la présence de la sorcière soit effacé. Et puis il fallait bien aussi attendre que les choses se calment un peu afin d'éviter trop de problèmes au personnel de Shibusen.

-Cela semble particulièrement sensé pour la petite fille de huit ans que tu étais. Malheureusement ce n'est pas logique.

-Oh ? Et pourquoi donc, docteur ?

-Si tu avais vraiment voulu t'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucun doute, tu aurais rejoins Shibusen dès le début, plutôt que de t'éloigner le temps que la période d'examen nécessaire soit terminée.

-Je ne vois pas la différence, le médecin que j'ai vu était sur la liste autorisée. Peu importe quel docteur je vais voir, tant que vous l'avez recommandé il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que les examens sont corrects !

-C'est vrai, en théorie. Seulement, si il est impossible de falsifier un examen médical dans l'enceinte de Shibusen, pour un docteur à l'extérieur, c'est tout à fait possible. C'est pour cela que quelqu'un qui veut entrer à Shibusen et écarter tout soupçon se devait de passer les examens là, ta réaction donne l'impression que tu as cherché à ce que Shibusen ne puisse que valider tes examens sans pouvoir les vérifier directement.

-Vous dites que John Smith a falsifié les données ? Je ne vois pas quel intérêt il pourrait y avoir à faire cela ! Quant à votre avis sur ma réaction, comme vous le dites, ce n'est qu'une impression.

-Non, je pense plutôt que _quelqu'un_ l'a forcé à falsifier les documents. Smith est un spécialiste du scan de l'âme, cela n'a pas été dur pour lui de fournir de faux documents convaincants. C'est pourquoi, Medusa, tu as…

-Mon nom est Rachel. Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu pied avec la réalité, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer. »

La meister tenta de faire un mouvement vers la sortie mais Stein fut plus rapide qu'elle et se mit en travers de son chemin. En réaction, elle recula pour ne pas diminuer la distance qui les séparait.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça. Non, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si oui ou non il y a eu falsification des données. »

Le docteur avança à nouveau mais Rachel, elle, ne put reculer, son pied se heurta contre une des machines de l'infirmerie. En tournant la tête, elle reconnu le scanner d'âme.

La seconde suivante, une main la poussait et la faisait basculer sur la plaque transparente horizontale déterminant la surface scanné.

Rachel essaya de se redresser mais Stein la maintint plaquée contre la machine, bloquant son thorax avec son bras droit, et tendit le gauche pour attraper ses poignets. Ils étaient suffisamment maigres pour qu'il puisse les tenir dans une seule main, il sentait les os reliant le bras à la main à travers la fine couche de peau et, lorsqu'elle tentait un mouvement pour se dégager, le frottement produit contre les os de sa propre main était terriblement désagréable.

Dès le début, il avait bloqué ses jambes avec les siennes afin d'éviter qu'elle ne lui donne un coup de pied pendant qu'il s'occuperait de bloquer ses mains.

Il relâcha légèrement la pression maintenue sur sa poitrine, elle tremblait légèrement et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit de peur ou de rage.

«Eh bien… J'étais bien loin de me douter que c'était à ce point lorsque j'ai dit que vous aviez perdu la tête. »

Elle grimaçait, Stein, lui, souriait de toute ses dents.

« Pour commencer, je n'ai jamais eu toute ma tête mais bon. Sur ce coup-ci, je pense de plus en plus être dans le vrai.

-Vous pensez ? Et bien moi je pense que vous allez avoir beaucoup de problèmes lorsque tout Shibusen sera au courant de ce que vous avez fait. Lorsque maître Shinigami comprendra que vous sombrez dans la folie au point de vous imaginer qu'une sorcière morte il y a près de neuf ans est encore vivante et que vous avez agressé un élève, je ne suis pas sûre que vous pourrez rester ici bien plus longtemps. J'en viendrais même à me demander si votre âme n'est pas devenue un embryon de démon. Devrais-je la faucher ?

-Contentes-toi de la regarder, cela devrais-te permettre de voir que non.

-Malheureusement je ne suis pas très douée pour l'observation des âmes. »

Elle rit un peu amèrement avant de tourner son regard vers la porte.

« Pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses… Je me demande aussi ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte et nous trouvait dans cette position, cela risquerait d'être encore pire que ce que vous pouviez imaginer jusqu'à maintenant, non ? »

De temps à autre, il arrive que l'on porte une attention tellement grande à quelque chose qu'on en oublie ce qui se passe autour jusqu'à ce qu'on y fasse allusion, c'est pourquoi, à cet instant précis, Stein se rendit compte que depuis quelques secondes, l'écho de bruit de pas dans le couloir atteignait ses oreilles sans qu'il n'y ai porté la moindre attention.

Pris par surprise, il faillit relâcher l'adolescente. Maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, il lui était impossible de ne plus faire attention au bruit des chaussures claquant contre le sol du couloir vide, se répercutant encore et encore dans ses oreilles.

Ses mains étaient devenues moites et lui semblait collées au corps de Medusa, non, Rachel et il lui semblait impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'enfuir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'être trouvé ainsi.

Ses muscles se raidirent davantage lorsque le bruit des pas atteint le niveau de la porte, il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe et inspira profondément.

L'instant d'après, les pas continuait toujours leur claquement et leur son s'étouffa peu à peu, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'infirmerie. Stein expira lentement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bien, c'est vraiment dommage pour toi mais apparemment il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. En attendant et si nous reprenions notre dernier examen là où il en était ? »

Il tendit la main droite vers le plateau de commande, appuya sur le bouton pour allumer la machine, régla quelques paramètres avant de mettre en marche le scanner. Le bruit sourd et déplaisant de la machine se mit en route tandis que le rayon laser passait en dessous de la plaque de verre pour balayer la patiente.

----

Le bruit de la ventilation du scanneur à présent inactif évoquait un ronronnement. La feuille où avait été imprimée la représentation de l'âme de Rachel gisait sur le sol carrelé de l'infirmerie, Stein n'avait pas pris la peine de le ramasser lorsqu'elle était tombée du scanneur.

Il tenait toujours les poignets de la jeune fille. Cela faisait près de neuf ans qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait selon la réponse qu'il obtiendrait une fois l'âme scannée. Pourtant, malgré cela il se retrouvait aujourd'hui incapable de réagir. Il ouvrit, la bouche, tenta de prononcer quelque chose mais resta muet.

« Je crois que vous pouvez me relâcher maintenant. »

Il obéit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, par automatisme peut-être. En tout cas, il se redressa et s'éloigna légèrement. L'adolescente se massa les poignets, l'air vaguement agacé. Elle soupira.

« Et bien, docteur Stein. Que comptez vous faire maintenant ? »

Le sourire innocent qu'elle lui présenta était totalement écœurant. Stein avait envie de la frapper, d'étouffer le rire moqueur qui traversait ses lèvres, de retirer ses yeux de leurs orbites avec son scalpel, d'arracher ses cils un à un, de déchirer sa poitrine avec ses ongles et de finalement plonger ses mains dans ses entrailles pour en retirer l'âme encore chaude et mettre à nu le mensonge.

« Medusa…»

Et il se sentait étrangement rassuré de pouvoir l'appeler par son vrai nom, de savoir que sa théorie était juste, qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il n'était pas fou. Pourtant il ne devrait pas, parce que la présence de la sorcière signifiait que tout n'était pas fini. Sa loyauté envers Shibusen allait encore être mise en doute.

« Tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus peut-être non ? Parce que d'ici quelques minutes maître Shinigami sera au courant de tout. »

Pour toute réponse, Medusa éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement Stein, si tu avais voulu prévenir Shinigami dès le début tu aurais quitté cette salle à l'instant où le scan aurait été achevé. Quand à savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as des questions à me poser.

-Il faut aussi dire que ce ne serait pas très malin de courir avertir maître Shinigami sans savoir ce que tu manigances, tu pourrais en profiter pour t'enfuir ou mettre à exécution un de tes projets n'est-ce pas ? »

À ces mots, son interlocutrice poussa un léger soupir avant de sourire ironiquement.

« Malheureusement tu ne risques pas de trouver grand-chose, je n'ai aucun projet. »

Stein sursauta presque de surprise mais se repris et répondit d'un ton railleur.

« Tu tombes bien bas pour en venir à déblatérer des mensonges aussi peu crédibles ma pauvre Medusa.

-Je ne mens pas. »

Il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard dur, dans la voix lasse et la bouche se tordant en une grimace douloureuse qui fit douter Stein. s

« C'est faux. Tu ne peux pas être restée six ans à Shibusen sans rien prévoir, sans faire aucunes recherches, sans tenter de détruire l'école ou de changer le monde. »

Parce que c'était ça que représentait Medusa pour lui, plus qu'une sorcière, qu'une créature malfaisante et que celle qui avait ressuscité le grand dévoreur, Medusa représentait le changement.

« Tu as l'air presque déçu, dois-je comprendre que tu aimerais que je continues mes expérimentations ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne peux tout simplement pas admettre que tu sois capable de te satisfaire de la vie que Shibusen peut t'offrir. Ne me dis pas que tu acceptes maintenant cette vie monotone où chaque jour ressemble au précédent ?

-Et bien… Essaierais tu par hasard de me tenter ? On dirait que les rôles sont inversés cette fois, j'en serais presque nostalgique. »

Elle cacha son rire derrière sa main. Stein tourna sa vis sans délicatesse, provoquant un crissement lugubre.

« Tu fais dans la surinterprétation là. Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser faire si tu tentes quoi que ce soit qui irait à l'encontre de Shibusen et des lois qui y sont appliquées alors n'espère même pas que je compte te rejoindre.

-De toute façon comme je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai aucun plan.

-Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à me convaincre comme ça. »

Medusa s'appuya contre le scanneur et tapota le métal d'un air détaché. Ses doigts frappaient la surface de la machine en rythme.

« Enfin, reprit Stein, comme ton âme n'est plus celle d'une sorcière, ta force et tes possibilités sont beaucoup plus limitées.

-Oh, tu as donc compris ce qui s'est passé il y a neuf ans ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas. Quand Maka t'as porté le coup final avec sa faux, tu as détruit ton âme en morceaux de la même manière que lors de notre premier combat, cette fois-ci, elle s'est belle et bien désintégrée mais un morceau était resté collé à l'âme de Rachel. C'était tout ce qui restait de ton âme, ta mémoire, ainsi qu'au moins une partie de ton esprit y étaient enfermé et tu t'es servie du peu de conscience qu'il te restait pour parasiter l'âme de Rachel. Un des membres d'Arachnophobia utilisait le même genre de procédé, il transférait ses souvenirs dans l'âme de ses descendants pour survivre. Un certain Giriko, je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit.

-En effet, le procédé est assez similaire. Par contre dans mon cas s'est arrivé par accident, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre lorsque j'ai déchiré mon âme pour la seconde fois. Au final, on peut dire que ça en valait le coup puisque je suis toujours vivante mais étant donné que l'âme reste celle de Rachel à la base, je suis devenue une simple humaine. »

Stein se gratta l'arrière de la tête. On pouvait comparer ce qui s'était produit à une hybridation entre âmes, ce qui était on ne peut plus intéressant. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit un cas jamais vu auparavant et cela lui donnait bien envie d'examiner le cas un peu plus attentivement.

Malheureusement il doutait que Medusa se laisserait faire et encore moins qu'elle accepterait une dissection en bonne et due forme.

Finalement, elle se redressa et s'avança vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Lorsque le docteur se tourna vers elle pour la stopper, elle s'arrêta.

« Puisque tu ne comptes pas avertir Shinigami tout de suite, autant en rester là. Après tout, tant que tu ne seras pas sûr que je manigance quelque chose tu ne me dénonceras pas si j'ai bien compris. »

Elle avait parlé sans se retourner et Stein se demandais quelle expression elle pouvait bien avoir. Medusa avait parfaitement cernée sa réaction, peut-être même savait-elle comment tout ce qui venait de se passer dans l'infirmerie allait arriver depuis leur rencontre sur le pas de la porte de la salle des professeurs. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'impression de l'omnipotence de Medusa. Tout comme lui, elle n'était sans aucun doute pas entièrement satisfaite de leur rencontre, elle gardait juste une expression d'assurance totale comme façade.

« Je te préviens Medusa. Je vais trouver ce que tu caches, inutile de chercher à me dissuader que tu ne dissimules rien. Puis, quand je l'aurais trouvé, je déciderais si je dois t'arrêtais ou pas.»

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, avant de tirer la poignée vers elle, elle se retourna.

« Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Stein fixa longuement le panneau de bois fermé avant de se mettre à sourire.


End file.
